Meaningful Life
by gyuyomi88
Summary: Seorang bocah yang tanpa alasan mengubah marga Park menjadi Cho. "Mati. Mati. Mati." "Jika kehidupanku berarti kematian orang lain, aku bersyukur seandainya tak dilahirkan." begitulah isi hati tersiratnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** **gyuyomi88**

 **Tittle: Meaningful Life**

 **Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Park Jungsoo, Kim Kibum as Park Kibum, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, etc.**

 **Genre: Brothership, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family**

 **Rating: PG-13**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Warning: Typos, THIS IS NOT YAOI! JUST BROTHERSHIP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tengah dinginnya kota Seoul yang sedang memasuki pertengahan musim dingin. Di mana orang – orang lebih memilih untuk tidur di bawah gelungan selimut.

'Tidak'

Oh, ternyata tidak semua orang memilih tidur. Pengecualian bagi pemuda kurus bermantel biru itu. Matanya tak lepas menatap kedua kaki berbalut sepatu sneakersnya yang masih ia paksakan untuk berjalan. Kaki – kaki yang sudah terasa lemas itu ia seret paksa hingga butiran salju di jalan ikut tersapu karenanya.

Cho Kyuhyun namanya. Pemuda kurus dengan rambut hitam sedikit ikal, berkulit putih cenderung pucat, dan memiliki mata bulat tajam yang kini terlihat sayu.

Tubuh ringkihnya ia paksakan untuk berjalan di tengah hawa yang semakin dingin. 'Sebentar lagi.. Cho Kyuhyun, kau sampai' serunya dalam hati. Bibir pucatnya yang sudah berwarna keunguan terkatup rapat dan terlihat sedikit bergetar. Sepertinya ia sangat kedinginan.

Ia masukkan kedua telapak tangan yang tidak terbalut apapun itu ke dalam saku mantelnya. Ia sedikit merapatkan mantelnya ketika dirasa tubuh itu kian menggigil. Uap – uap putih secara giliran berhembus keluar dari hidung juga mulutnya.

"Uhuk.." Kyuhyun terbatuk sambil memejamkan mata. Tidak, ia tidak boleh tumbang di tempat seperti ini. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin mati beku. Namun apa daya, ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya lagi. Tepat ketika Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya di zebra cross, sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan sesaat kemudian suara debuman keras pun terdengar.

...

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Mata bulat itu masih mencoba untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Dan ketika mata itu sudah terbuka sempurna, ia segera mengedarkan pandangannya. Namun apa yang dilihatnya hanya sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih.

"Ah.." desah Kyuhyun saat menyadari tangan kirinya terasa kebas. Tubuhnya pun sakit semua. 'Aku masih merasakan sakit. Syukurlah aku belum mati'. Gumamnya dalam hati. Satu yang terlintas di pikirannya ketika ia sadar kalau ada infus serta selang oksigen yang bertengger manis di hidungnya yakni..

Ia berada di Rumah Sakit.

Dan ia benci itu.

Kyuhyun mencoba bangun dari tidurnya namun "Uhuk.." ia terbatuk sembari memejamkan mata. Lagi – lagi ia harus menggigit bibirnya yang sudah terlihat kering itu untuk meredakan rasa sakit. Ia kembali merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menusuk dadanya.

"Ugh, uhuk.." suara batuk Kyuhyun membangunkan seseorang yang sedari tadi tertidur di sofa kamar rawatnya.

"Nngg? Mmm.. pagi.. -YAK?! Kau sudah bangun?! Apa perlu aku panggilkan dokter?!" suara lenguhan panjang yang awalnya keluar dari pemuda childish itu berubah menjadi nada panik ketika ia sadar kalau pemuda yang semalam hampir ia tabrak itu kini sudah terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Eungh.. appo.." ucap suara lemah Kyuhyun. Pejaman mata Kyuhyun semakin erat, ia semakin mencengkram pakaian rumah sakitnya. Kyuhyun sudah tidak mendengar lagi apa yang Donghae—pemuda childish yang menolongnya—katakan. Sungguh ia sudah lelah terhadap tubuhnya.

"Omo!" dengan gerakan cepat Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangan anak itu. Ia segera menekan tombol dan memijat – mijat jemari Kyuhyun. Donghae berusaha agar Kyuhyun tidak mencengkram bagian dadanya, karena pikir Donghae itu nanti malah akan membuatnya semakin sakit.

Tak berapa lama dokter dan perawat datang. Mereka mempersilahkan Donghae untuk menunggu di luar.

Lee Donghae, pemuda asal Mokpo yang baru kemarin malam sampai ke Seoul untuk menempati rumah barunya. Bukan tanpa sebab ia pindah ke Seoul seorang diri. Ia pergi jauh ke kota dengan mobilnya demi menempuh kuliah.

Donghae yang awalnya merasa begitu senang justru malah tertimpa musibah, ah ralat justru ialah yang membuat orang lain tertimpa musibah. Ya, pemuda childish yang satu inilah penyebab kecelakaan kecil kemarin.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Donghae kini sedang menyetir mobilnya sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone yang terpasang manis di telinganya._

" _Woohoo! Yeah! Lee Donghae tak akan bercita – cita menjadi nelayan lagi sekarang! Bersiaplah untuk menjadi penyanyi.."_

 _CKIIIT_

 _Donghae dengan sekuat tenaga menginjak pedal rem mobilnya ketika ia melihat seseorang hendak menyebrang jalan. Ia tak menyalahkan orang itu. Justru sebaliknya, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lalai dalam berkendara. Orang berkendara mana yang menerobos lampu hijau bagi penyebrang jalan? Salahkan otak Donghae yang terlalu fokus pada musik di earphonenya._

 _Tubuh Donghae sampai terpantul ke depan saking kencangnya ia mengerem. "Astaga Donghae kau hampir membunuh seseorang, untung saja.."_

 _BUG_

 _Tunggu, suara apa itu? Tubuh Donghae masih membungkuk ke depan stir. Ia terlalu takut untuk bangun. Bisa saja orang tadi tertabrak betulan olehnya. Dan Donghae tidak bisa membayangkan tubuh orang itu menempel di depan kaca mobilnya dengan penuh darah dan ahh kejadian ini seperti di film horror yang biasa teman – temannya tonton._

" _Uhuk.."_

 _Bingo! Ada suara batuk dan Donghae tahu pasti kalau itu bukan suaranya. Orang itu masih hidup. Donghae pun memberanikan diri untuk melihat kaca mobilnya dan ternyata tak ada apapun—tak ada orang yang menempel di depan kaca mobilnya seperti yang ia bayangkan. Ia bergegas keluar untuk mengecek apakah orang tadi masih ada atau suara batuk itu hanya halusinasinya saja._

" _Hey jangan tidur di jalanan!" pekik Donghae ketika ia sudah berada di luar mobil. Ternyata suara batuk orang itu bukan halusinasinya. Donghae bergegas menghampiri orang yang tadi hampir ia tabrak. Sungguh Donghae merasa bingung sekarang. Apa ia harus meninggalkan orang yang 'mungkin' gila ini—karena tertidur di jalanan—atau mengangkatnya dan menaruhnya di pinggir jalan, ya setidaknya jangan tidur di tengah jalan seperti ini._

 _Donghae masih memperhatikan orang itu. Tertidur dengan posisi yang aneh—telungkup membelakangi Donghae—Donghae berada di sebelah kanan sedangkan orang ini menghadap ke kiri dengan satu tangan menutup mulutnya dan satu tangan lainnya memegang perbatasan antara dada dan perut. Eh tunggu, orang itu tertidur di jalanan? Dengan posisi.. aneh?_

 _Jangan – jangan.._

" _Oh.. Ya Tuhan.." dugaan Donghae benar. Orang ini pingsan._

 _Hati Donghae mencelos seketika saat memposisikan tubuh yang terbaring itu ke hadapannya. Kondisi pemuda itu, sungguh jauh dari kata baik._

 _Wajahnya Nampak pias, bibir itu tampak keunguan, kedua bola matanya terpejam lelah, dan keringat dingin membasahi tubuh kurusnya. Donghae segera menaruh telunjuknya di dekat hidung pemuda itu. "Sial dia sekarat!" pekik Donghae panik saat merasakan napas lemah pemuda di pangkuannya yang hanya tinggal satu – satu._

 _Dan jangan lupakan sesuatu di mantel pemuda itu yang membuat Donghae merasa berada di dalam film horror sungguhan. Mantel itu basah oleh salju dan juga suatu benda cair berwarna merah._

 _Darah._

 _Tidak bisa dibiarkan, Donghae harus membawanya ke rumah sakit!_

 _-End of Flashback-_

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Duduk termenung di depan kamar rawat seorang, meratapi nasib pemuda yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya. Dalam hatinya Donghae berpikir, benarkah pertemuannya dengan pemuda itu hanya kebetulan? Ataukah ia memang ditakdirkan untuk melindungi pemuda itu? yang namanya pun Donghae belum tahu.

Donghae beranjak dari duduknya. Ia ingin menebus semua biaya pengobatan rumah sakit serta biaya tebusan obat—jika ada— ia tak mau mengetahui latar belakang pemuda tadi. Donghae juga tidak mau tahu penyebab pemuda itu bisa tertidur di jalanan—ah pingsan maksudnya.

Ia terlalu takut jika pemuda yang ditemuinya itu berasal dari keluarga konglomerat dan ia akan dituntut karena hampir menabraknya semalam. Pokoknya setelah melunasi semua biayanya Donghae akan pergi sejauh mungkin agar tidak bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi. Lagipula besok Donghae harus mengurus semua keperluan di Universitas barunya.

"Mianhae, aku harus pergi." ucap Donghae pada sesosok yang tertidur itu sambil tak lupa ia juga meletakkan sesuatu di atas mantel milik pemuda itu yang tergeletak di atas kursi rumah sakit. Mungkin uang? Atau sesuatu yang berharga? Entahlah.

Kaki itu melangkah ragu menjauhi pekarangan rumah sakit. Di otaknya ia merasa harus pergi, tapi di dalam hatinya Donghae merasa harus mengetahui seluk beluk pemuda itu.

"Tidak tidak, aku harus pergi. Semua biaya sudah kulunasi. Aku juga sudah meminta maaf padanya. Selebihnya biar dia yang urus. Aku tidak mau ikut campur." Monolog Donghae sambil kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke rumah barunya yang semalam belum sempat ia singgahi.

...

Pagi sudah lewat. Matahari sudah berada tepat di atas kepala menandakan bahwa hari benar – benar siang. Untuk kedua kalinya Kyuhyun terbangun di ruangan yang sama. Semuanya masih sama seperti saat dia bangun pertama kali. Ruangan dengan nuansa putih, ada bau obat – obatan khas, ada infus, ada selang oksigen di hidungnya, dan ada.. eh? Bukankah tadi ada yang menungguinya?

"Ssh.." Kyuhyun meringis saat berhasil mencabut jarum infusnya. Mungkin yang menungguinya tadi adalah perawat yang kebetulan sedang mengecek keadaanya, pikirnya. Hei Cho, jangan sok tahu. Mana mungkin ia ingat dengan semua kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin malam sampai tadi pagi? Dia sendiri pingsan semalaman.

Ia tidak peduli dengan semua kejadian itu. Pokoknya ia harus kabur sebelum Dokter Park—dokter yang biasa mengurusnya—masuk ke kamarnya dan menanyakan berbagai macam pertanyaan aneh yang malas Kyuhyun jawab.

Kalian bingung kenapa anak ini sudah bisa menebak kalau akan ada Dokter bermarga Park yang masuk ke kamar rawatnya? Jawabannya mudah. Kyuhyun sudah hapal betul dengan dekorasi rumah sakit ini dan ia yakin kalau di dalam rumah sakit ini ada Dokter Park 'kesayangannya'.

Sekarang anak ini sudah berhasil melepas selang oksigennya dan mulai turun dari ranjang dengan sedikit terhuyung. Dimana bajunya? Ia harus cepat berganti baju supaya saat keluar dari rumah sakit nanti ia tidak dikira pasien kabur. Padahal dia memang pasien kabur.

"Eoh? Apa ini?" raut bingung tercetak jelas di wajahnya yang masih terlihat pucat ketika ia menemukan selembar kertas kecil di atas mantelnya.

' _Mianhae karena semalam aku hampir menabrakmu. Sebenarnya kau tidak terluka tapi kau pingsan di jalan jadi aku membawamu ke rumah sakit. Aku mohon jangan bawa keluargamu untuk menuntutku dan memasukkanku ke penjara ya. Ah semua biaya sudah kulunasi. Sekali lagi mianhae. Dan semoga lekas sembuh^^_

 _Ps: anggap aku sedang membungkuk di hadapanmu ya'_

"Hmh.." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil saat membaca notes itu. Dimasukkannya notes itu ke dalam saku mantelnya. Ia sungguh berterima kasih pada seseorang yang menolongnya. Ah apa tadi katanya? Keluarga? Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin tertawa jika mendengar satu kata itu. Kenapa? Apakah sebuah kata itu terdengar lucu? Tidak bagi orang biasa, tapi di telinga Kyuhyun kata itu terdengar sangat lucu.

"Hah.." Kyuhyun tersenyum pedih. "..tenang saja keluargaku tak akan menuntutmu. Lagipula aku tak punya keluarga." Ucapnya seakan – akan ia sedang membalas isi notes itu.

Cho Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya dulu ia menyandang marga Park. Ibunya bernama Kim Hanna, anak tunggal yang menikah dengan Park Yong In, seorang dokter spesialis penyakit dalam. Namun pernikahan itu hanyalah sebuah perjodohan.

Yong In dan Hanna tak saling mencintai.

Sebelum menikah mereka sudah mempunyai pasangan masing – masing. Kim Hanna pun memilih untuk berselingkuh dan 'bercinta' dengan kekasihnya, Cho Younghwan—seorang Chairman di sebuah lembaga pendidikan.

Hari itu pun tiba. Beberapa bulan kemudian, Younghwan dan Hanna dikaruniai seorang anak bernama Park Kyuhyun yang kita kenal.

Kenapa Park? Tentu saja karena Kim Hanna dan Park Yong In masih dalam status menikah. Mereka menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai buah dari cinta mereka supaya keluarga dari keduanya percaya bahwa pernikahan mereka baik – baik saja.

Namun apa yang terjadi? Ketika Kyuhyun menginjak umur 4 tahun, ibunya sakit – sakitan. Mungkin karena gaya hidupnya yang tidak sehat. Kyuhyun pun sama, ia memiliki imun tubuh yang lemah karena semasa di dalam perut, ibunya selalu mengkonsumsi makanan tidak sehat.

Tepat ketika Kyuhyun berumur 5 tahun, ibunya meninggal, Park Yong In menikah lagi, ia tak mau mengurus Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun memang bukan anak kandungnya. Cho Younghwan? Ia kabur tepat saat berita meninggalnya Hanna sampai ke telinganya.

Younghwan menganggap Kyuhyun anak sial karena kehadirannya membuat ia banyak pikiran dan tak fokus dengan pekerjaannya sehingga perusahaan yang dibangunnya hancur perlahan. Keluarga ibunya? Ibunya hanya seorang anak tunggal yatim piatu yang dijauhi keluarganya karena dianggap telah merusak nama baik keluarga akibat perbuatannya dengan Younghwan.

Jadi sekarang siapa yang disalahkan? Siapa yang harus Kyuhyun salahkan? Ia tidak tahu, dan terkadang ia merasa bahwa kehadirannyalah yang membuat kehidupan keluarganya hancur.

Semenjak kematian ibunya yang ia ingat hanya memori semasa di panti asuhan. Hanya 5 tahun ia merasakan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Apa yang bisa diingat dengan jelas oleh anak berumur 5 tahun? Kyuhyun pun menurut saja saat suster di panti memanggilnya dengan nama Cho Kyuhyun. Padahal seingatnya ia memiliki marga Park. Ah biarlah. Apalah arti sebuah nama. Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih menggunakan marga Cho karena orang di lingkungan panti sudah mengenalnya dengan marga itu.

Kehidupan Kyuhyun selama 10 tahun hanya ia habiskan di panti asuhan. Dan 2 tahun belakangan ini tepat ketika umurnya 17 tahun, ia memilih untuk keluar dari panti. Ia memutuskan untuk mulai bekerja sambil kuliah dan memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sendiri.

"Yak! Sejak kapan kau berganti baju eoh?!" seru Dokter Park.

Nah kan benar. Sekarang dokter bermulut bebek itu sudah muncul di kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

Park Jungsoo atau biasa Kyuhyun panggil Leeteuk hyung, adalah seorang dokter yang sudah 5 tahun menjadi dokter pribadinya. Leeteuk adalah dokter paling muda di rumah sakit ini, sekarang umurnya 27 tahun. Tepat 5 tahun lalu Kyuhyun juga adalah pasien pertamanya dan ternyata malah menjadi pasien menetapnya hingga sekarang.

"Aish hyung kau mengagetkanku." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus dadanya. Ah kenapa dia malah melamunkan masa lalunya tadi.

"Jangan kabur lagi. Atau kubius bokongmu Kyu!"

"Kalau begitu aku lompat saja dari jendela sini." Jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"Yaish baiklah. Semalam kau kenapa? Sudah kubilang jangan bekerja dulu Tuan Cho yang Keras Kepala." Ucap Leeteuk sambil menekankan 5 kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan untuk sedikit menyindir pasien kecilnya yang keras kepala itu. Ah tidak terasa Kyuhyun kecil sudah tumbuh sebesar ini dan sekarang anak bandel itu sudah menyaingi tingginya.

"Kalau aku tidak bekerja, harus kubayar pakai apa sewa rumahku hyungku sayang? Apa dengan menjual jarum suntikmu?" sindir Kyuhyun balik.

"Tapi Kyu.. kondisimu.."

"Sudahlah hyung, aku ingin pulang. Besok aku harus kuliah di Universitas baruku. Aku tidak mungkin absen di pertemuan pertamaku kan?" potong Kyuhyun cepat sebelum Leeteuk meneruskan kalimat yang sudah Kyuhyun hafal.

"Terserah padamu saja. Asal kau janji kejadian semalam tidak akan terulang lagi."

Kyuhyun hanya menggedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Ah ngomong – ngomong, tadi malam itu apa dia temanmu? Untung dia tidak membawamu ke rumah sakit lain. Karena kupastikan tak ada dokter selain aku yang kuat dengan sikapmu." Cerocos Leeteuk lagi. Sepertinya ia lupa bahwa Kyuhyun belum menjawab janjinya tadi.

"Hm? Yang mana? Bukankah semalam itu hyung yang membawaku ke sini?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Eh? Semalam aku ada operasi. Astaga Kyu kau benar – benar tidak sadar apapun semalam?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi lantas menggeleng polos sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat mimik anak kecil yang sedang bingung memikirkan sesuatu. Anak ini benar – benar imut! Leeteuk pernah sampai ingin membawanya pulang untuk dijadikan pajangan rumah.

"Ya ampun untungnya dia orang baik. Kalau sampai tak ada yang menolongmu, kau bisa saja.. ah sudahlah katanya kau mau pulang, mau hyung antar? Aku juga ingin tahu rumahmu Kyu." Lihat? Dokter ini benar – benar bermulut bebek kan? Leeteuk dengan cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika ia lagi – lagi hampir keceplosan dengan kalimat yang sangat sensitive bagi Kyuhyun. Jika itu sudah menyangkut kondisi Kyuhyun ia sungguh tidak tega mengatakannya kepada anak ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tidak usah hyung. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Selamat bekerja hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun sebelum dirinya benar – benar menghilang dari balik pintu. Anak itu sungguh memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan baik sebelum Leeteuk berubah pikiran.

"Ckckck." Leeteuk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pasien kesayangannya itu kabur dengan cepat.

...

Kawasan Kyunghee University sedang ramai – ramainya. Hari ini adalah penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Sebagian besar mahasiswa yang berada di sana sangat senang dengan hari ini, namun tidak dengan Donghae. Ia kesal karena ia tidak punya kenalan satupun di kampus ini.

"Ayolah Hae berpikir yang benar." Gumamnya pelan sambil menghentak – hentakkan kakinya. Sebenarnya ia sudah menjalankan aksi kenalannya yang agak 'unik' dari tadi, tapi belum ada yang mau berkenalan dengannya. Tenang, Donghae anak yang pantang menyerah. Sebentar lagi ia pasti akan mendapat kawan baru.

Ah, ada anak lelaki berpostur lebih tinggi dari Donghae namun kurus sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil membaca brosur di tangannya. Donghae tersenyum memperhatikan target selanjutnya yang ingin ia ajak berkenalan dan sepertinya target itu kini kian mendekat. Donghae menyeringai senang.

"Ouch!" pekik lelaki tinggi itu. Ia baru saja tersandung akibat ulah kesengajaan Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Mianhae, aku tidak… KAU?!"

Mata Donghae membulat saat dirinya berhasil menatap wajah pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ne?" Jawab pemuda itu sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Pemuda itu tak membalas uluran tangan Donghae karena ia masih bingung. Siapa yang tidak bingung? Sudah disandung, diteriaki pula. Alhasil sekarang pemuda ini masih dalam posisi terjatuh sambil menatap Donghae menuntut penjelasan.

Donghae mengerjapkan mata sambil tak melepas pandangannya dari pemuda di hadapannya. Bukankah.. bukankah dia.. "Kau yang kemarin pingsan kan?" tanya Donghae tiba – tiba yang langsung membuat pemuda di hadapannya itu membulatkan mulutnya tanda mengerti.

"Cepat bangun. Apa kau masih mau duduk diam di situ?" lanjut Donghae sambil menarik tangan pemuda di depannya dengan gerakan cepat.

"Ah, jadi kau yang menolongku. Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih kemarin. Jeongmal gamsahamnida." Ucap si pemuda sembari membalas genggaman Donghae yang sangat tiba – tiba itu. Ia lantas membungkukkan badannya ke arah Donghae sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Setelahnya mereka diam. Donghae masih dengan perasaan was – wasnya takut – takut kalau dirinya akan dimasukkan ke penjara oleh pemuda itu. 'Aish kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi?' batin Donghae panik.

Dan apa yang sedang pemuda di sampingnya lakukan? Pemuda itu melanjutkan niatnya untuk membaca brosur. Jadilah suasana di antara mereka hening beberapa saat.

"Kalau begitu aku.."

"Kalau begitu aku.."

Ucap keduanya bersamaan sambil menatap satu sama lain. "Ahaha." Dilanjut oleh suara tertawa mereka berdua.

"Aku duluan." Ucap Donghae pada pemuda di sampingnya. Donghae kembali menjulurkan tangannya pada pemuda itu. "Namaku Lee Donghae. Umurku 18 tahun. Senang bertemu denganmu, emm.."

"Cho Kyuhyun." Potong pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu cepat.

"..ah ya Cho Kyuhyun. Emm, Kyuhyun – ssi ngomong – ngomong apa kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Donghae berbasa – basi.

"Hm? Memangnya aku sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun polos sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Donghae sampai menganga melihat ekspresi pemuda yang baru saja dikenalnya itu. Aish anak ini terlampau imut! "Hei jelas – jelas kau pingsan kemarin dan umm kau sudah membaca suratku?" dengan cepat Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dan berekspresi secool mungkin agar Kyuhyun tidak risih berada di dekatnya.

"Ya, aku benar – benar berterima kasih dan tenang saja kau tidak akan masuk ke dalam penjara kok hehehe.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih bersihnya.

"Kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu Kyuhyun – ssi." Potong Donghae cepat sambil duduk bersandar pada bangku di sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun pun bediri di hadapan Donghae dan memeluk brosur yang tadi ia baca layaknya anak sekolah memegang buku pelajaran. "Anyeonghaseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku 17 tahun. Dan sepertinya aku harus memanggilmu hyung. Senang bertemu denganmu hyungnim!" lagi – lagi Kyuhyun membungkuk di hadapan Donghae. Membuat Donghae agak sedikit risih. Loh kok jadi Donghae yang risih? Donghae pun segera menarik lengan Kyuhyun agar duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi kau baru masuk juga disini? Jurusan mana Kyu?"

Ucapan Donghae seketika membuat Kyuhyun kaget. Mereka baru kenal dan Donghae sudah bisa memanggilnya tanpa embel – embel 'ssi'. Apakah ini pertanda bahwa mereka akan menjadi teman dekat? Atau lebih dari itu? Pikiran macam apa ini Cho Kyuhyun?

"Ne? aku.. aku ambil Post Modern Music. Aku suka bernyanyi. Kau sendiri?" oh Cho Kyuhyun, baru saja tadi ia bilang akan memanggil Donghae dengan sebutan 'hyung' tapi sekarang ia sudah lupa dengan ucapannya. Kita lihat saja bagaimana nanti sikap Kyuhyun ke Donghae selanjutnya.

"Woah! Sama! Kita satu jurusan Kyu! High Five!" sorak Donghae riang sambil menyodorkan tinjunya di hadapan Kyuhyun. Merekapun berhigh five dan melanjutkan obrolan perkenalan mereka.

Setelah dirasa cukup dekat dan mereka banyak kecocokan—entah kecocokan dari mana— mereka pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke kelas bersama – sama. Dengan Donghae yang sedikit berjinjit untuk merangkul Kyuhyun karena yah, kalian tahu bahwa Donghae kurang rajin minum susu.

...

Waktu terus bergulir. Tidak terasa sudah seminggu sejak penerimaan murid baru. Kyuhyun sudah cukup dikenal oleh banyak mahasiswa di Universitas Kyunghee karena kecerdasannya. Ia sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah cukup terkenal di kalangan mahasiswa Kyunghee.

Banyak dosen yang membicarakannya dan menjadikannya bulan – bulanan pujian. Seringkali pula dosen – dosen itu membicarakan dan memuji Kyuhyun ketika memberikan materi kuliah di kelas lain supaya para mahasiswa dapat termotivasi. Tidak hanya dosen yang mengaguminya, tetapi juga sunbae, hoobae, dan mahasiswa seumurannya pun banyak yang mengaguminya.

Namun disamping itu pasti ada juga yang tidak suka akan kehadirannya. Ada yang mengecapnya anak emas. Pasti adapula yang mengecapnya anak pengemis beasiswa.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang asyik mendengarkan musik lewat earphone Donghae. Sebenarnya tidak asyik juga sih, karena daritadi Donghae memaksanya untuk selalu berada di dekatnya. Mereka berdua ini sudah seperti orang berpacaran. Kemana – mana selalu berdua.

"Yak! Aku bukan kekasihmu! Jangan menyuruhku untuk selalu membuntutimu dasar ikan asin!" nah lihat? Kyuhyun yang menurut Donghae imut kini sudah bisa mengeluarkan jurus mulut evilnya. Anak ini benar – benar sudah melupakan ucapannya yang akan memanggil Donghae dengan sebutan hyung. Dan seingat Donghae anak ini cuma memanggilnya 'hyungnim' pada saat mereka berkenalan seminggu yang lalu. Itupun hanya sekali.

Donghae tersenyum menanggapi omelan Kyuhyun yang sudah biasa terdengar di telinganya seminggu belakangan ini. "Kau bukan kekasihku tapi kau sahabatku, arra? Jadi kita harus kemana – mana berdua." Terang Donghae santai sambil terus membenarkan letak earphonenya yang terlihat kendor di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau ke toilet." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari melepas earphone dari telinganya. Ia beranjak duduk dan dengan cepat menaruh telapak tangannya tepat di hadapan Donghae. "STOP! Kau tidak boleh membuntutiku kali ini."

"Hahaha. Arra.. arra.. aku akan menunggu namjachinguku disini!" Balas Donghae agak sedikit berteriak karena ternyata Kyuhyun sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu ke arah toilet. Dapat Donghae lihat Kyuhyun yang hanya membalas ucapannya tadi dengan menggedikkan bahunya ngeri. Siapa yang tidak merinding dianggap namjachingu oleh ikan asin macam Donghae?

Donghae senyam – senyum sendiri. Entah kenapa ia senang sekali menggoda Kyuhyun. Terlebih ia tak punya adik. Donghae hanya anak tunggal yang diasuh oleh paman dan bibinya di Mokpo. Ayahnya yang hanya seorang nelayan meninggal saat Donghae masih di dalam perut karena sebuah kecelakaan di laut. Dan ibunya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya 18 tahun yang lalu tepat ketika Donghae dilahirkan.

Kecocokan inilah yang Donghae temukan saat dirinya berhasil mengorek sedikit tentang kehidupan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua sama – sama sebatang kara sekarang. Namun Donghae belum menyadari kalau dirinya masih lebih beruntung dibanding Kyuhyun.

Saat kecil masih ada yang mau menampung Donghae. Setidaknya dirinya tidak dibiarkan di panti asuhan oleh paman dan bibinya. Dan Donghae masih bisa menikmati masa mudanya tanpa bekerja karena paman dan bibinya di Mokpo masih mampu membelikannya mobil dan mampu mengiriminya uang setiap bulannya. Tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang harus menghidupi kebutuhannya seorang diri.

Donghae sangat senang sekaligus bangga pada Kyuhyun yang sudah bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri di usia yang masih sangat muda begini. Bahkan walaupun sibuk bekerja Kyuhyun masih bisa mempertahankan prestasinya. Donghae bisa kecipratan tenar juga kan kalau berada di dekat Kyuhyun? Ah tapi buka popularitas yang ia cari. Entahlah, ada hal lain dalam hatinya yang memaksanya harus selalu berada di dekat bocah pucat itu.

Seminggu kemarin adalah waktu – waktu yang tak akan pernah Donghae lupakan. Waktu dimana ia berhasil membuat Kyuhyun lebih terbuka padanya. Waktu dimana ia mampu mengorek sedikit banyak latar belakang Kyuhyun. Walaupun belum semua rahasia Kyuhyun ia ketahui..

Dan sekarang Donghae bertekad untuk menjadi sahabat Kyuhyun bagaimanapun caranya. Entah kenapa dirinya yang kemarin sudah bertekad untuk tidak mencampuri kehidupan pribadi Kyuhyun justru kini malah berubah. Pokoknya ia akan melindungi Kyuhyun. Ia akan melindungi sahabat atau kalau boleh disebut ia akan melindungi adiknya itu layaknya seorang kakak.

"Cho Kyuhyun.. Lee Kyuhyun.. ah yang kedua lebih cocok kurasa hehehe." Kekeh Donghae sembari memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin dan lagu yang masih mengalun indah di balik earphonenya.

...

CRASSSHHH

Kyuhyun memutar keran air dan dengan cepat membasuh wajahnya yang terkena bercak – bercak merah. Sial, kenapa harus kambuh disaat seperti ini! Sudah seminggu ia tidak merasakan gejala aneh di dalam tubuhnya sehingga ia memilih untuk tidak membeli obat lagi. Ya hitung – hitung berhemat. Tapi sepertinya niat Kyuhyun untuk berhemat adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Kyuhyun bersyukur karena disaat ia kambuh tak ada seorang pun yang berada di dalam toilet sehingga ia bisa bebas menggunakan wastafel tanpa ditatap ngeri oleh mahasiswa lain. Pasalnya beberapa percik darah telah menodai wajahnya, serta menodai bagian tengah dan pinggiran wastafel. Pemandangan itu sangat mengerikan di mata siapapun termasuk Kyuhyun sendiri!

Ia menumpukan kedua tangannya pada wastafel. Beberapa saat Kyuhyun bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu demi mengurangi rasa sesak yang kerap kali datang pada tubuhnya. Erat – erat ia memejamkan mata demi menahan raungannya yang mungkin jika ia keluarkan akan membuat seantero kampus semakin memandang ngeri ke arahnya.

"Ugh.." erang Kyuhyun tertahan pada akhirnya. Ia mencoba untuk menghirup udara menggunakan mulut sebanyak mungkin. Namun hanya berakhir dengan erangan yang ia coba tahan dengan cara menggigit bibirnya. Sungguh ia sangat membutuhkan butiran – butiran pahit bernama obat itu sekarang juga!

Dengan tertatih Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah pintu toilet. Ia masih mencoba untuk menarik napas dan sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya agar teriakan tak lepas dari mulutnya.

Dan ketika dirinya berhasil memutar knop pintu, seseorang—ah tidak tepatnya 3 orang dari arah luar pintu toilet sudah berdiri tegak menghadang Kyuhyun. Dua orang di belakang seseorang yang sepertinya pemimpin geng itu mungkin adalah temannya?—namun di mata Kyuhyun mereka terlihat seperti majikan dan pengawalnya.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun? Hmh, salam kenal." Ucap seseorang itu sambil tersenyum miring. Entah mata Kyuhyun yang bermasalah atau apa, namun sekali lagi di mata Kyuhyun senyum itu terlihat tak bersahabat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or END?**

Anyeonghaseyo yeorobun^^ pertama aku mau perkenalkan diri. Namaku.. hm kayanya namaku pernah disebut deh ama Whindalee eonni di kolom komentar di salah satu ffku hehe. Umurku 16. Bias kayanya udh ketauan deh yang jelas si upil gendut pecinta wine dan maniak game._.

Aku fans beratnya Whindalee dan beberapa author brothership lain. Aku lagi suka baca ff dan itu berawal saat aku baca ffnya Whindalee eonni yang Hyung, Gaseo Jebal… sejak saat itulah aku cinta mati ama ff brothership dan mencoba untuk bikin ff brothership.

Ya jadi intinya. Ini ff brothership ketiga yang aku publish di Web. Ff ini aku buat atas ide ceritaku sendiri. Dan atas pengalaman pribadi yang aku dapet dari salah satu temen aku. Aku masih dalam tahap belajar juga jadi ya kalau ada salah penulisan atau alur pasaran dan acak – acakan atau apapun itu yang kurang enak dibaca sama reader aku mohon maaf #bow Jeosonghamnida ya reader ehehe.

Wookiedeh. Ini mau dilanjutkah atau mau udahan aja? Itu semua terserah reader tercintah mumumu ^3^ sekali lagi gamsahamnida #tebarkecupmembersuju


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** **gyuyomi88**

 **Tittle: Meaningful Life**

 **Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Park Jungsoo, Kim Kibum as Park Kibum, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, etc.**

 **Genre: Brothership, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family**

 **Rating: PG-13**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Warning: Typos, THIS IS NOT YAOI! JUST BROTHERSHIP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Story**

"Jadi kau yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun? Hmh, salam kenal." Ucap seseorang itu sambil tersenyum miring. Entah mata Kyuhyun yang bermasalah atau apa, namun sekali lagi di mata Kyuhyun senyum itu terlihat tak bersahabat.

 **Next**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Oh tubuhnya benar – benar tak bisa diajak kompromi. Untuk mengambil napas saja ia sudah kesusahan dan sekarang ia harus menyahuti pertanyaan manusia di depannya. Lihat saja, bahkan kedua pengawal orang ini sedang membunyikan tulang mereka yang pegal. Mereka terlihat seperti 3 preman yang telah menemukan mangsa untuk mereka palaki.

Park Kibum—nama orang yang menghadang Kyuhyun itu menatap Kyuhyun sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kibum merasa wajah Kyuhyun terlalu pucat. Seperti orang sakit, atau mungkin seperti orang yang sangat kelelahan.

"Hei, kau ini habis membersihkan kamar mandi ya? Tidak bisa dipercaya, orang sepertimu yang menjadi kebanggaan dosen seuniversitas ternyata bisa dihukum juga. Hahaha.." tebak Kibum asal "Hahaha.." diikuti oleh tawa kedua temannya itu, Lee Hyukjae dan Kim Ryeowook.

"Permisi, aku harus pergi." lirih Kyuhyun pelan. Lagi – lagi dadanya tak bisa mengatur udara yang masuk. Kyuhyun menegakkan badannya dan berusaha menggeser tubuh Kibum yang agak sedikit menghalangi jalannya. Namun dirinya sudah kehabisan tenaga.

"Hei hei hei, mau kemana kau Cho. Berkenalanlah dulu denganku." Desis Kibum tepat di telinga Kyuhyun saat dirinya berhasil menarik salah satu lengan Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya ke dinding di sebelah pintu toilet.

Kyuhyun pasrah ketika lengannya ditarik oleh Kibum. Tentu saja pasrah, bagaimana mau melawan kalau bernapas saja ia sudah sangat kesulitan. "Baiklah, n-namaku.. Cho Kyuhyun. Mahasiswa jurusan.. Post Modern Music.." kesadaran Kyuhyun sudah benar – benar timbul tenggelam. Ia berusaha keras agar suaranya terdengar normal. Tubuhnya kini telah tertumpu sepenuhnya pada dinding tempatnya bersandar.

"Ya ya aku sudah mengenalmu. Perkenalkan aku Park Kibum. Sunbaemu di jurusan yang sama. Kau bahkan tak mengenaliku selama seminggu ini padahal kita di jurusan yang sama.." hei siapa yang tak mengenal Kibum? Mustahil jika Kyuhyun tak mengenalinya. Pria di hadapannya ini sangat terkenal di kalangan mahasiswa dengan keterampilannya membuat lagu. Hanya saja sekarang Kibum merasa Kyuhyun telah menggeser posisi ketenarannya di kampus karena keterampilan Kyuhyun dalam bernyanyi yang tak bisa diragukan lagi.

'Argh..' Kyuhyun meraung dalam hati. Oh sepertinya ia sudah tak mendengar kalimat Kibum selanjutnya. "..dan aku adalah anak dari Park Yong In.."

BRUK

Kyuhyun ambruk dengan napas terengah. Untungnya Lee Hyukjae, atau biasa Kibum panggil Eunhyuk itu dengan sigap menopang tubuh Kyuhyun agar tak langsung bersentuhan dengan lantai.

"Yak! Kibum – ah bagaimana ini? Kita belum apa – apakan dia, kenapa dia malah pingsan duluan?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Kibum yang masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Eunhyuk masih menopang tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini mulai mengeluarkan keringat.

"Omo.. sepertinya anak ini sakit Kibum – ah. Apa tidak dibawa ke ruang UKS saja?" suara Eunhyuk terdengar lagi. Bahkan tangan anak itu sudah berada di kening Kyuhyun untuk memastikan bahwa 'mantan calon mangsanya' ini benar pingsan atau tidak.

"Ah tidak usah! Biarkan dia disini saja! Yak Cho! Jangan berpura – pura pingsan di hadapanku!" teriak Kibum murka. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua kebohongan di dalam hidupnya. Hidupnya hancur karena ulah bocah ini. Bocah yang membuatnya diasingkan bersama ibu dan kakaknya ke luar negeri.

"Yakk Cho! Cepat Bangun!" Kibum menendang – nendang kaki Kyuhyun pelan. Sebenci – bencinya ia dengan anak ini, ia tetap punya hati dan perasaan.

Sebenarnya Kibum merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam hatinya saat dirinya melihat tubuh Kyuhyun limbung dan ditopang oleh Eunhyuk. Apalagi sekarang bocah yang dibencinya itu terlihat bernapas lewat mulut. 'Apa anak ini penyakitan?' Ada perasaan iba yang tumbuh dalam diri Kibum.

"Hentikan Bumie! Kau mau membunuhnya hah?!" akhirnya seorang Kim Ryeowook berani membentak Kibum setelah dari tadi dirinya hanya memandang perdebatan kedua sahabatnya itu. Ryeowook yang notabene memiliki sifat paling lembut diantara mereka merasa tidak tega, apalagi saat melihat Kibum yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri menendangi tubuh kurus Kyuhyun.

"Apa gunanya UKS di Universitas sebesar ini kalau kau malah ingin membiarkannya pingsan di depan toilet?" ucap Ryeowook lagi kali ini lebih pelan. Mata namja mungil pemilik suara yang tak kalah bagus dari Kyuhyun itu tidak melepas pandangannya dari bocah yang masih Eunhyuk topang.

"Cepatlah Bum! Kau yang punya masalah dengan anak ini! Keputusan di tanganmu dan ck tanganku pegal!" decak Eunhyuk sambil membenarkan posisi Kyuhyun yang masih setia menutup matanya.

"Setidaknya walaupun kau membencinya, kau juga harus tahu kondisinya Bumie." Punggung tangan Ryeowook sedikit tersentak saat merasakan suhu Kyuhyun yang terasa begitu panas di kulitnya. Sangat kontras perbedaan suhu tubuh mereka berdua di cuaca dingin seperti ini.

Kibum berpikir. Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin memucat di pangkuan Eunhyuk. Namun setelah beberapa detik menatap Kyuhyun, ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk berbalik. Egonya tak boleh kalah dengan perasaannya yang lain. Ia tak boleh menatap wajah itu terlalu lama.

"Tidak. Biarkan dia disini. Ayo pergi." Ucapan Kibum tentu membuat kedua sahabatnya itu mendesah. Entah mendesah kecewa karena sikap Kibum yang terlihat jahat atau mendesah lega karena mereka sudah terbebas dari situasi tadi.

Sedikit saja mereka berlama – lama lagi di sana, sudah dipastikan akan ada petugas kebersihan yang lewat dan melaporkan kejadian tersebut. Tentu saja nama mereka akan buruk nantinya lantaran disangka mengeroyok Kyuhyun hingga pingsan—apalagi Kyuhyun adalah anak emas seuniversitas.

Mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang nyatanya tak benar – benar pingsan.

...

Tepat di bawah pohon apel Donghae masih setia menunggui namjachingunya, ah maksudnya sahabat sekaligus adiknya. Donghae tak lagi duduk manis sambil mendengarkan musik lewat earphonenya. Ia sudah berdiri dari duduknya sekitar 5 menit yang lalu.

"Kemana bocah evil itu?! apa jarak dari sini ke kamar mandi memakan waktu selama ini?!" Donghae tak sabaran menunggu Kyuhyun sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Kebiasaan buruk jika ia sedang kesal. "Yaish! Sudah setengah jam aku menunggunya dan sebentar lagi ada jam Shin Seonsaengnim!"

Jantung Donghae berdetak cepat bersamaan dengan bunyi detik pada jam digitalnya. Ia ingin masuk ke kelas untuk mengikuti jam kuliah tapi apa ia harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun? "Apa kususul saja anak itu?" pikir Donghae. Namun tak lama setelah itu sesosok manusia jadi – jadian mengagetkannya.

"Ikan asin!" teriak seseorang di ujung sana.

"Yak! Dasar bocah setan! Kau mengerjaiku ya?! Kemari kau!"

Ya, seseorang yang berteriak itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Bocah setan itu melambai sembari memasang wajah menyebalkan ke arah Donghae.

Donghae menyambar tasnya juga tak lupa tas Kyuhyun. Ia langsung mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu berlari ke arah kelas. Meninggalkan Donghae yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri 'Anak itu selalu saja meninggalkan barang – barangnya.' batin Donghae sambil tersenyum di sela acara lari – lariannya.

...

"Tadi kau lama sekali di kamar mandi, tidur ya?" tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun di sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab dan malah sibuk membereskan barang – barangnya. Tampak mahasiswa lain juga tengah menggendong tas masing - masing. Sekarang memang sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Hari sudah sore dan Kyuhyun harus bekerja part time di salah satu minimarket dekat rumahnya.

"Yak!" Donghae berteriak tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. Ia sungguh kesal. Sudah tadi dirinya harus menunggui bocah ini sampai setengah jam, kemudian membawakan tasnya yang tertinggal, dan sepanjang mata kuliah Shin Seonsaengnim tadi Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mendengarkan celotehan Donghae, ditambah lagi sekarang ia diacuhkan oleh bocah setan itu. Donghae merasa dirinya tengah dikerjai habis – habisan oleh bocah ini!

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam selama mereka berada di kelas tadi. Sesekali juga menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja ke arah berlawanan agar posisinya membelakangi Donghae. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang tidak ingin diganggu.

Tapi perasaan Donghae benar – benar tidak enak. Anak ini tadi sempat menjawab celotehannya walaupun hanya sekali. Itupun dengan kalimat sederhana. Namun kalimat itu terasa sangat janggal di telinga Donghae _"Jangan berisik hyung.."_ begitulah kurang lebih kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut evilnya.

Kata yang sangat sopan.

Aneh.

Kata sopan sangat jarang keluar dari bibir bocah itu. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini dapat Donghae dengar bahwa Kyuhyun terbatuk, hingga sebuah kesimpulan dapat Donghae ambil dari otaknya.

"Hei bocah kau sakit ya?" tebak Donghae pada akhirnya saat melihat Kyuhyun lagi – lagi menidurkan kepalanya dengan beralaskan tas yang sudah ia letakkan di atas meja.

Kyuhyun hanya menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dengan suara batuknya. Kemudian ia sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya yang masih dalam posisi tertidur membelakangi Donghae.

Donghae semakin curiga. Ia berjalan ke arah depan meja Kyuhyun dan mengangkat paksa kedua bahu Kyuhyun agar menatapnya. "Jangan boh.. ong.. Yak Kyu kau sakit!" pekik Donghae langsung. Untung semua sudah pulang sehingga tak akan ada yang terganggu dengan suara Donghae yang lumayan memekakkan telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terbatuk lagi. Kali ini lebih keras.

Dapat Donghae lihat bercak merah sedikit menodai bibir anak itu. Kedua bola mata Kyuhyun terpejam seperti orang tidur. Kepala anak itu agak sedikit menunduk ke depan. Hanya badannya saja yang tegak, itupun karena bantuan tangan Donghae yang masih memegang kedua bahunya.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. "Gwenchana hyung." ucap Kyuhyun sembari menatap Donghae. Ia tersenyum kecil lantas mengusap bibirnya yang terkena darah. Sial, kalau begini caranya Donghae pasti akan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Donghae tertegun ditatap seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun. Ia telusuri lagi wajah itu. Dejavu. Kejadian ini tak beda jauh seperti saat mereka bertemu di tengah jalan waktu itu. Pucat, darah, pingsan. Tidak! Kyuhyun tidak boleh pingsan!

"Kau masih bisa jalan? Perlu kugendong? Atau kupapah?" jangan Donghae! Sepertinya kau harus menyeret anak itu sekarang juga ke rumah sakit!

"Tidak usah. Aku, tsh.. aku harus bekerja." jawab Kyuhyun sembari menetralkan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kyuhyun berdiri. Mencoba bertopang pada kursi di sebelahnya dan berhasil! Walaupun ia harus meringis saat merasakan sesak itu lagi.

"Bodoh! Ayo pulang!" putus Donghae pada akhirnya. Apa Kyuhyun mau bunuh diri? disaat seperti ini ia masih memikirkan kerja? Apa dia butuh uang sampai segitunya?

Refleks Donghae mengambil alih tasnya juga tas Kyuhyun. Ia sampirkan kedua tas itu di tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya langsung menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun yang terasa panas. Ia kalungkan lengan kurus tersebut ke lehernya.

Kyuhyun menepis Donghae pelan. Baru saja mulutnya ingin bersuara namun ia sudah keduluan Donghae. Akh paru – paru sialan!

"Jangan membantah atau kau akan kugendong!" ancam Donghae yang tentu saja tak akan dibantah oleh Kyuhyun. Karena anak itu sudah terlanjur lemas.

...

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Donghae harus menginjakkan kaki di tempat menyebalkan ini.

Rumah Sakit.

Terlebih ini adalah rumah sakit dimana dulu ia dilahirkan. Bertepatan dengan meninggalnya mendiang ibunya.

"Hahh.. dasar setan kurang ajar. Beraninya kau membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung untuk kedua kalinya."

Kyuhyun menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya. Ia tersenyum kecil dibalik masker oksigennya. Ya, anak itu benar – benar tak bisa bernapas dan berakhir menggunakan masker oksigen sekarang.

"Kau.. hiks, mau membunuhku ya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan dan memasang mimik bersalah pada Donghae. Ia tak bisa mengucap apapun saat ini karena tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas. Untuk mengangkat tangannya pun ia tak bisa. Semuanya mati rasa.

Padahal Kyuhyun ingin menenangkan Donghae. Sahabat sekaligus hyungnya itu tak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. Donghae memang tipe orang yang mudah menangis.

Waktu mereka berkenalan pun Donghae sempat mengeluarkan air mata saat ia sedang menceritakan kisah hidupnya sendiri. Bahkan Donghae sampai terisak – isak ketika tiba giliran Kyuhyun yang bercerita. Menurut Donghae, Kyuhyun itu orang yang tegar sekali. Aish, Kyuhyun nyaris tertawa saat ini juga jika membayangkan kejadian itu.

"D-dasar.. hhh.. cengeng.." terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang begitu lirih dari balik masker oksigen.

"Tidak! Aku tidak menangis!"

Bohong! Jelas – jelas hidung pemuda ikan asin itu sudah memerah. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati. Untuk mengucapkan kalimat tadi saja sudah sangat menguras tenaganya. Tidak mungkin ia tertawa. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum kecil saat memperhatikan tingkah Donghae yang sedang menghapus air matanya.

Donghae suka senyuman itu. Senyuman yang membuatnya tenang. Seperti senyuman hangat seorang malaikat. Ia mulai bisa menghentikan air matanya dan mulai melupakan kejadian tadi. Kejadian yang membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung.

Saat – saat paling menegangkan dalam hidup Donghae adalah tadi. Dimana suara batuk Kyuhyun menginterupsi kegiatannya yang tengah mengemudikan mobil. Donghae ingin memutar balik ke arah rumah sakit tetapi anak itu sangat keras kepala dan meminta Donghae untuk tetap melajukan mobil ke arah minimarket tempatnya bekerja.

Namun Tuhan berkehendak lain. Kyuhyun perlu istirahat. Ketika mereka sampai di sana, tulisan 'CLOSE' terpampang jelas di depan kaca minimarket. Dan pada akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit.

"Permisi, saya ingin mengecek keadaan pasien."

Sebuah suara memecah lamunan Donghae yang masih setia menatap Kyuhyun. Bocah setan itu nyatanya kembali memejamkan mata. Mungkin iya, anak ini benar – benar kelelahan.

Donghae berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berpindah ke seberang sang Dokter yang saat ini sedang membenarkan letak masker oksigen dan infus Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedikit bergeser. Donghae mengernyitkan dahi. Ia merasa familiar dengan dokter ini.

"Park Jungsoo." gumam Donghae tanpa sadar saat membaca name tag di jas Dokter tersebut.

"Ne?" jawab sang Dokter. Gumaman Donghae ternyata sampai ke telinga sang Dokter. Dokter itu menoleh ke arah Donghae. "Hei, bukankah kau yang waktu itu mengantar anak ini juga?" tanya Dokter bermarga Park itu pada Donghae.

"Ng? ah ne Uisanim. Anyeonghaseyo." Donghae membungkukkan badannya sopan. Ah ternyata benar dugaannya. Dokter ini memang Dokter yang sama saat ia pertama kali mengantar Kyuhyun yang waktu itu pingsan di jalan. Buktinya Dokter ini masih mengingat rupa Donghae.

"Kyuhyun bilang kau bukan temannya. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau lagi yang mengantarnya? Apa ini kebetulan? Atau mungkin kau saudaranya?" cetus sang Dokter tiba – tiba.

Alih – alih menjawab Donghae justru bingung harus menjawab apa karena Dokter di depannya langsung memberondonginya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Di pikiran Donghae, biasanya Dokter akan mengatakan yang seperlunya saja. Tapi yang ini berbeda. Dokter ini benar – benar cerewet! Dan lagi, Dokter itu sudah seperti mengenal Kyuhyun.

"Eii, kau tidak perlu heran begitu. Aku ini memang Dokter khusus untuk Kyuhyun. Mangkanya kami terlihat seperti saling mengenal." Cerocos Dokter itu lagi seakan ia bisa membaca pikiran Donghae.

"Eoh ne Uisanim. Je ireumeun Lee Donghae imnida. Waktu itu kami memang belum berteman. Tapi sekarang kami satu universitas." Donghae berkali – kali menundukkan kepalanya saat berbicara dengan Dokter Park. Menunjukkan sifatnya yang sangat menghormati orang lain.

"Nah kebetulan sekali. Aku sedang tidak ada operasi, jadi maukah kau menemaniku? Mungkin kita tinggal Kyuhyun dulu untuk beristirahat. Kita mengobrol di ruanganku saja, bagaimana?"

...

Wah.. Donghae sangat terkesan dengan gaya bicara Dokter ini. Gaya yang santai seakan tak ada jarak umur di antara mereka. Tentu saja ia menerima ajakan tersebut. "Oh tentu Uisanim." Angguk Donghae cepat.

Donghae menyesap tehnya entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Bukankah tadi ia diajak untuk menemani Dokter ini mengobrol? Tapi nyatanya sekarang ia hanya menjadi pendengar.

Satu di pikiran Donghae 'Dokter ini benar – benar bermulut bebek!'

"…Umurku sekarang 27 tahun dan aku punya seorang adik yang kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan kalian…"

Anehnya, Donghae sama sekali tidak bosan mendengar cerita Dokter Park. Selama 20 menit ini sepertinya Donghae sudah memahami banyak dari kisah Dokter Park mulai dari ia menjadi dokter sampai mengenal Kyuhyun sebagai pasien tetapnya.

"…Bagaimana kau bisa berteman dengan bocah setan itu Hae – ah? Bahkan setahuku ia tak punya teman sejak berada di panti. Seringkali ia berobat kesini dengan wajahnya yang babak belur. Apa anak itu suka berkelahi? Atau pernahkah kau melihatnya dikeroyok sekelompok orang? Kasus bully mungkin?..."

'Tak punya teman? Sering berobat? ah sebaiknya aku bertanya pada Dokter Park saja.' Gumam Donghae sambil memerhatikan mulut Dokter Park yang masih berkomat – kamit tanda ia masih belum selesai dengan ceritanya.

Hingga Donghae pun memutuskan untuk memotong ocehan sang Dokter.

"Ehm. Mianhae Uisanim.."

"Ah tidak perlu memanggilku begitu. Cukup panggil aku Leeteuk hyung. Kyuhyun yang memberikan nama itu. Katanya aku spesial. Jadi ia memberiku nama itu. Dan jangan gunakan bahasa formal, aku jadi merasa tua haha."

Donghae tersenyum menanggapi ocehan Leeteuk. "Baiklah Leeteuk hyung. Begini, sebenarnya Kyuhyun.. hm Kyuhyun sakit apa ya?"

Drrrt Drrt

Donghae harus menelan bulat – bulat rasa penasarannya ketika handphone Leeteuk bergetar.

"Ah chakkaman Hae – ah"

Donghae pun hanya bisa menyesap kembali tehnya sambil memperhatikan Leeteuk yang saat ini tengah mengangkat telepon.

"Ne? Ne? MWO?!"

...

Salju bertebaran dimana – mana menandakan bahwa Seoul masih dilanda musim dingin. Bahkan saking dinginnya suhu kota, tak hanya manusia, bintang pun ikut bersembunyi. Hanya cahaya bulan dan cahaya temaram lampu jalan saja yang saat ini menemani langkah Kyuhyun.

"Fuhh.." Kyuhyun meniup lantas menggosok kedua telapak tangannya.

Jangan tanya bagaimana anak ini sudah bisa berkeliaran di jalan lagi. Dia cukup pintar untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya kabur dari 'penjara' jika ia sedang menjadi seorang 'penjahat'—pasien kabur.

Wajah itu masih pucat walau tidak seseram tadi. Kyuhyun terus menggosok kedua telapak tangannya demi mendapatkan rasa hangat yang nyatanya tak kunjung ia dapatkan.

"Yak Cho!"

Seseorang memanggilnya. Dan Kyuhyun tahu bahwa satu – satunya orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu hanya Park Kibum.

"Ne sunbaenim?" Kyuhyun menunduk takut ketika menatap mata Kibum.

Ia mendapatkan sorot kebencian lagi. Dan ini sudah sering ia dapatkan semenjak dirinya berada di panti.

"Hei, tidak perlu takut begitu aku hanya ingin mengetahui rumahmu. Di mana rumahmu eoh?"

Dan dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun pun harus menunjukkan jalan ke rumahnya pada Kibum.

...

Pagi yang tak secerah biasanya di Seoul International Hospital..

"Sungguh sunbaenim, aku tidak sengaja. A-aku tidak bermaksud mendorongmu. Aku hanya.. aku hanya.."

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau kau ingin membalas dendam padaku tidak begini caranya. Licik! Akh.." Ucap Kibum datar pada sosok pucat di hadapannya. Kibum sesekali mengernyit ketika denyutan ngilu terasa di sekujur tubuhnya yang tampak memar.

"A-aku bersumpah sunbaenim. Kemarin aku melihat ada truk besar saat s-sunbaenim ingin menyebrang jalan. J-jadi.. jadi aku mendorongmu. Tapi.. tapi aku tidak tahu kalau begini jadinya. Sungguh aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku sunbaenim.." Kyuhyun menunduk sambil menatap perban yang melilit di tubuh Kibum. Ia benar – benar tidak sengaja kemarin.

Ketika Kibum memintanya untuk menunjukkan jalan ke rumahnya, tiba – tiba ada truk pengangkut buah yang melewati jalan. Datangnya truk itu bersamaan dengan langkah Kibum yang ingin menyebrang jalan.

Kibum tak terlalu fokus dengan suara klakson truk itu karena ia sedang menggunakan headset. Dan tanpa aba – aba, Kyuhyun langsung mendorong tubuh Kibum hingga berguling beberapa senti ke arah trotoar.

Pada saat itu kepala Kibum sedikit membentur pembatas jalan dan luka di tubuhnya menyebabkan dirinya kekurangan darah. Ia memang memiliki riwayat anemia yang mengharuskannya menerima donor. Beruntungnya Kyuhyun hanya sedikit terserempet oleh pinggiran truk buah yang menyebabkan dirinya sedikit shock. Selebihnya, penyakitnya tidak kambuh.

Jelas saja Kibum marah besar. Karena berkat 'kebaikan hati' Cho Kyuhyun sekarang dirinya divonis mengalami cedera tangan dan kaki. Menyebabkan ia harus cuti kuliah karena tidak bisa bermain alat musik. Untungnya ini adalah hari libur jadi tak masalah kalau hari ini Kibum tidak masuk kuliah.

Dan yang terakhir. Kibum merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan dua kantung infus di lengan kanan dan kirinya. Satu infus berisi cairan gizi, dan satu infus lagi berisi cairan darah.

Yang tanpa sepengetahuan Kibum, darah itu adalah milik Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mati?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja di wajah datar Kibum. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya. Membuat Kyuhyun—yang sebenarnya berada dalam kondisi lebih buruk dari Kibum memaksa salivanya turun membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering.

Bibir pucat Kyuhyun sedikit terbuka. "A-apa maksud sunbaenim?"

'Nyuut' Nyeri itu kembali datang. Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa membedakan lagi mana sakit hati, dan mana sakit karena penyakitnya kambuh. Kyuhyun mencengkeram pegangan kursi rodanya. Terlalu banyak kejadian tak terduga yang menimpa dirinya, membuat batinnya shock dan terguncang.

"Kau merebut appa dariku!" bentak Kibum murka. Ia sampai tak sadar kalau gerakannya yang tiba – tiba itu membuat infus yang tertancap di tangannya sedikit tertarik dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Sunbaenim.. sunbaenim.. a-apa yang kau lakukan? Jebal hentikan.." Kyuhyun masih bingung dengan apa yang dilontarkan Kibum barusan. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya ia harus menekan tombol pemanggil supaya Kibum cepat ditangani. Ia sungguh takut saat melihat Kibum yang pingsan karena kekurangan darah tadi malam.

"S-sunbaenim boleh memukulku asalkan sunbaenim sudah sembuh.." Kyuhyun menjeda kalimatnya sembari menatap Kibum yang masih mendelik ke arahnya karena tak bisa melakukan gerakan banyak yang dapat membuat infusnya tertarik.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya sebentar ketika seseorang masuk. "sekarang, ng.. sekarang a-aku harus keluar."

Dan seseorang yang baru masuk itu seketika membulatkan matanya saat pandangan Kyuhyun bertemu dengannya.

Sekarang bocah pucat ini sedang menunggu Leeteuk yang tengah memeriksa Kibum di dalam. 'Gawat, Leeteuk hyung sudah tahu kalau aku yang mendonorkan darah untuk Kibum.' Rutuknya dalam hati.

...

Kyuhyun nyatanya tak benar – benar pergi dari kamar rawat Kibum. Ia masih setia menunggu di depan kamar rawat Kibum. Kebetulan kamar rawatnya dengan kamar rawat Kibum bersebelahan. Hanya berbeda 2 kamar saja. Ia merasa lega karena setidaknya ia tidak harus naik turun lantai dengan kursi rodanya jika ingin menjenguk Kibum.

Satu yang jadi masalahnya sekarang. Leeteuk hyung sudah tahu tentang pantangan yang ia langgar.

Ketika ingin mendonorkan darahnya, ia pun sempat berdebat dengan para perawat. Jelas saja. Salah satu syarat pendonor adalah 'Seorang pendonor harus sehat jasmani' sedangkan Kyuhyun?

Ia benar – benar frustasi apalagi saat mengetahui kalau Kibum adalah adik Leeteuk.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak saat suara Leeteuk menginterupsi lamunannya. Sepertinya ia akan diomeli habis – habisan oleh dokter kesayangannya ini.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk saat Leeteuk mulai duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya untuk mensejajarkan tinggi mereka. 'omo, raut Leeteuk hyung serius sekali. Alasan apa yang harus aku ucapkan?' batin Kyuhyun panik.

"Kenapa kemarin kau kabur lagi eoh?.." Jeda Leeteuk lantas mengusap rambut Kyuhyun sayang.

"..Kyuhyun – ah, aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu karena kau sudah mau mendonorkan darahmu pada Kibum." Leeteuk menarik napas sebentar sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun yang sudah ketakutan. "Hah.. tapi kau tahu ini sangat melanggar peraturan rumah sakit. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu. Aku tahu kau sangat baik, tapi.. tolong jangan mengabaikan kesehatanmu juga."

Ucapan Leeteuk benar sekali. Kyuhyun sedikit terenyuh mendengar sederet kalimat itu. Ternyata di dunia ini masih ada, setidaknya satu orang yang memperhatikan kesehatannya.

Ia sadar, ia tidak boleh mengabaikan dirinya sendiri. Ia masih punya satu alasan untuk hidup di dunia ini. Yakni seseorang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jadi, apakah.. apakah perbuatanku ini salah hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun takut – takut.

"Ya. Niatmu memang benar. Tapi prosedurnya yang salah. Pihak rumah sakit kan masih bisa mencarikan darah yang sama dengan Kibum."

"Tapi hyung.. jika rumah sakit harus mencari, bukankah Kibum sunbaenim masih harus menunggu? Sedangkan semalam kondisinya.. ah aku sangat takut melihatnya hyung.."

Leeteuk mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Yak! Kau tidak tahu ya kalau kondisimu saat mendonorkan darah jauh lebih mengerikan dan berhasil membuat panik seisi rumah sakit?! yaish.. Anak Setan ini!"

'PLETAK'

"Aww! Kenapa memukulku Mulut Bebek! Ups.." Kyuhyun yang merasa kesal karena dijitak oleh Leeteuk jadi tidak sadar kalau mulutnya lagi – lagi tak bisa dikontrol. Tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk mengusap kepalanya sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulut setannya.

"Tidak sopan padaku akan kutusuk mulutmu dengan ini." Ucap Leeteuk datar sambil mengeluarkan suntikan yang agak besar dan menunjukkannya tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menutup mulutnya sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepala ngeri. "Ampun hyung. Aku sudah bosan dengan semua suntikanmu.. Jebal aku tadi tidak sengaja.."

"Huhh.." Leeteuk menghela napas kemudian memasukkan kembali suntikan ke dalam saku jas dokternya. Dokter mana yang tidak luluh melihat pasien seperti Kyuhyun yang memiliki jurus seribu satu puppy eyesnya.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. tapi sekarang kau harus kembali ke kamar dan minum obatmu. Kau tidak mau kan di minggu kedua kuliahmu, kau harus absen?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kekanakkan. "Arraseo hyung. Tapi tolong dorong kursi rodaku ya. Ini sebagai bayaran karena tadi hyung menjitakku."

Leeteuk membalas senyum Kyuhyun tak kalah kekanakkan. "Apapun untuk pasien kesayanganku! Jja…"

Leeteuk pun mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun layaknya seorang pembalap motor. Membuat Kyuhyun tertawa dan melupakan rasa sakitnya untuk sementara.

...

Persaudaraan kadang renggang oleh suatu masalah. Semakin banyak masalah yang dapat dihadapi dalam persaudaraan, maka akan semakin kuat pula tali persaudaraan itu.

Perumpamaan yang tak jauh berbeda dari apa yang Leeteuk dan Kibum rasakan saat ini.

"Jadi diakah pasien kesayangan yang selalu hyung ceritakan padaku?! Yang berhasil membuat hyung lupa kalau hyung juga memiliki dongsaeng? Memiliki aku sebagai dongsaeng kandung?!" dada Kibum naik turun setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan penuh emosi. Diabaikannya rasa ngilu pada luka yang masih belum kering itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun memang pasienku. Tapi aku tidak melupakanmu hanya karena dia." Leeteuk membalas perkataan Kibum dengan penuh ketulusan sebagai seorang hyung.

"Aku mengalah padanya saat dia merebut appa, tapi aku tidak bisa mengalah lagi hyung! Hanya kau.. hanya kau satu – satunya yang mengerti aku selain eomma.. aku tidak ingin dia mengambil perhatianmu hyung.." nada bicara Kibum tak lagi keras. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tak ingin memperlihatkan pada hyung kesayangannya kalau dirinya menangis.

"Apa maksudmu dia merebut appa? Apa kau punya masalah? Maukah Bummie berbagi masalah itu pada hyung eoh?" ucap Leeteuk sembari duduk di samping Kibum kemudian mengelus puncak kepala adiknya sayang.

Kibum mengangguk. Kemarahannya nyaris hilang tatkala jemari sang hyung memainkan helai rambutnya. Namun ketika mengingat wajah Kyuhyun, amarah itu kembali memuncak. Kibum menarik napas. "Dialah anak Kim Hanna. Wanita yang dulu membuat appa menceraikan eomma. Aku bersyukur wanita itu meninggal dan appa bisa kembali lagi pada eomma!"

Leeteuk tertegun mendengar penuturan Kibum. Rahangnya mengeras. Sungguh ia sangat marah.

"Karena anak itu juga appa dan eomma meninggal! Jika saja 5 tahun yang lalu appa tidak ke Seoul hanya untuk menjenguk anak penyakitan itu, appa tidak akan terlibat kasus kecelakaan pesawat! Dan jika saja eomma tidak diajak oleh appa ke Seoul, eomma tidak akan ikut menjadi korban!" Kibum menangis. Kali ini anak itu sudah tidak memperdulikan air matanya. Terserah sang hyung melihatnya menangis atau tidak, yang penting sekarang ia sudah menceritakan semuanya.

"Setidaknya.. jika anak itu tidak dilahirkan.. appa dan eomma tidak akan pergi meninggalkan kita hyung.." suara Kibum semakin lirih. Tertelan oleh tangisannya sendiri.

Leeteuk yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam. Entah ia harus percaya dengan perkataan Kibum barusan atau tidak. Ia sungguh bingung sekarang.

"Hyung.. kenapa tidak dia saja yang mati? Kenapa harus eomma nya yang mati? Kenapa harus appa dan eomma kita yang mati? Kenapa bukan dia saja! H-hiks.."

Leeteuk mengepalkan tangannya. Mencoba meredam amarah dirinya sendiri 'Cho Kyuhyun..' ucapnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or END?**

Nahloh._. Konflik yang sangat pasaran bukan? Entah ini cerita mau kalian lanjut atau tidak. Saya terima apapun komentar reader. Baik yang pedas maupun yang pahit hehe bercanda atuh.

Yesungdahlah jika kalian ingin cerita pasaran ini dilanjut monggo ditinggalkan jejaknya(/^-^)/~~~~~

.

.

.

 **Guest:** siappp ini sudah dilanjut yaa^^

 **yuliyuzumaky:** iya ini sengaja buat ff tentang dia karna untuk ngobatin kangen wamil huweeeee TT

 **Rahma94:** semangat 45 banget!'-')9 saking semangatnya sampe jari keriting keriting plus berlinangan air mata ngetik sambil membayangkan dia wamil TT TT

 **Guest:** kyu bau baunya bakal dibully? eyy kyu itu baunya wangi tauu. hae jadi superheronya kyu cocok tidak ya? hahaha

 **CaratARMYmonbebe:** iya mudah mudahan hae dateng ya, ehtapi gausah dateng deh, gimana kalo sparkyu aja yg tolongin kyu? hehehe

 **ladyelf11:** kyu ada keluarga lain ga ya? #colekkyu (Kyu: "Kau mau jadi keluargaku?") nahlho ditanya si kyu tuh kamuu

 **Guest:** kyu sakit apa? #colekkyulagi (Kyu: "aku sakit hati, karna banyak elf yang tidak streaming mv terbaruku.") jiahh si embul malah curcol

 **ainadaysmn:** haha suka kyu disiksa ya? #toss #lirikkyu (Kyu: "kalian memang fans yang jahat.." #pout #bantingpsp) hahahaha


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

aku move ke wattpad karena udah susah untuk upload di ffn... TT TT maafkan aku ya.. nama wattpadku Destimela Gyuyomi atau cari aja unamenya: gyuyomi88

terimakasih untuk yg udah ikutin di ffn. ceritaku yg ini udah part 4 di wattpad. makasih yaa sekali lagiii


End file.
